


Inamorato

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Al and Mei's wedding night.  Ed wasn't kidding when he said marriage changes everything.





	

Al’s fingers deftly unfastened the length of satin capped buttons running down Mei’s back.  He opened her western style wedding dress from behind and let it fall with a whisper to the floor, surprised to find an imprint of the lace webbed panels in her silky skin.  Her adolescent body called to him, still not fully mature, but perfect nonetheless.  His warm hands fell to her budding hips, brushing a slick satin garter belt that held white stockings to her toned legs.  Being of Xingese origin she didn’t wear panties, and he could see the swell of her bare ass just below the shining white of the only lingerie she wore.  _‘Damn…_ ’ he thought to himself.  Al placed a soft kiss to the side of her neck, grinning as she offered him a soft gasp in response.  Small, squirming hands reached back and fumbled with the fly of his rented tuxedo pants…  “Need some help, Mrs. Elric?” he murmured.

“I got it,” she whispered.

Al looked down between them and watched her work his zipper down and finally relieve some of the pressure on his growing length.  “So talented…” he intoned, an undercurrent of desire threaded into his response.  His hands slid from her silky satin-shrouded hips and over her ribs, then around to cup small, nubile breasts.  He was rewarded with Mei’s head flopping backwards against his chest, and her hands began to search inside his boxers, finally grasping him and giving a soft squeeze…  “I think we should go to bed,” he husked as he thumbed over her budded nipples and fought the urge to grind against her touch.

“That sounds like a beautiful plan, my darling husband.”  She stood up on the tops of his shoes, and Al walked them over to the plush, luxurious bed, planting wet kisses and cradling her not-quite-ripe bosom the whole way.  Gripping her slender waist, he hefted her up on the bed, and she turned around and captured his mouth.  Slow, sensual passes swept through open mouths and itching fingers teased their way to garments that had been on for far too long tonight.  There was a pile of clothing growing at Al’s feet, and he chuckled at how this was the only time he could ever remember being so careless with his apparel before.  “What’s funny?” Mei asked as she continued to work his buttons free. 

“If my brother could see the mess we’re making of the floor…” he said as he promptly dropped the cummerbund onto the floral patterned carpet.

His new wife shoved his vest off his arms and jerked his shirt tails out of his opened pants.  “Fuck your brother.”

“I’d rather fuck you,” he laughed.

“Then help me get you out of these damned clothes!” she said, her voice raising in frustration.  “Jeeze, if you’d worn what bridegrooms wear back home we’d be fucking already!  Two jerks and a roll of the shoulders!”  Al made quick work of the cufflinks and leaned away from her for a moment to place them on the nightstand, then he shrugged out of the crisp white shirt, pushed his pants and boxers off his slim hips, and then let Mei peel him out of his undershirt.

“Man, it feels good to be out of all that,” he said as he pulled one sock off and then the other.

“It good to _see_ you out of all of that,” Mei’s small hands came to his chest and passed over his warm muscles.  She gestured to her legs.  “Now… do you want me to leave these things on or take ‘em off?” 

Al climbed up onto the mountainous bed, grabbed her and positioned her a little further up the bed and on her back.  His hand came to her foot and coasted the entire length of her leg, the smooth/rough texture of her nylons causing his fingertips to tingle.  He imagined that feeling around his waist as her legs wrapped around him, and as he dipped his head to kiss her, he said darkly, “Leave them on…”  He eased himself down on her, knowing that she could handle his weight (as she’d demonstrated before in the past…), and he just breathed for a moment while his hands and fingers wandered of their own accord.  Mei smelled like _home_ : patchouli and jasmine, the soft scent of her sweat, the mild floral traces of the shampoo she used in her long, soft, black hair…  He could smell her musk brewing between her perfect little legs, and his cock gave a jerk of anticipation.

Mei dropped kisses on him wherever she could reach.  The salt of his skin was comforting after the momentous day they’d had.  She felt her nerves calming, but wasn’t sure if it was the champagne or the fact she was finally alone with her Al-sama, and she found she didn’t care.  The only thing Mei had ever wanted since he arrived in Xing after his recovery was simply Alphonse.  No ‘thing’ or possession could ever rival being the lover of the boy she had fallen for all those years ago, when Al was nothing more than an empty tin can that talked and performed alchemy with a clap of his hands.  Everyone back home had told her was stupid for wanting to be with an Amestrian, that she’d regret not cooperating with the royal matchmakers and agreeing to an arranged marriage with a partner of her own nationality and status.  But then her half brother Ling, his Imperial Majesty, had gone and _gifted_ the girl to the younger Elric.  He cited his appreciation for Al’s efforts in helping him acquire the means to take the throne as the reason, and Mei did not lose her noble status nor was she considered to be dishonoring her family by marrying a foreigner of no political gain.  It was a ‘win-win’ as they say.

And because she was now property of Alphonse Elric, and was (at that time) his bride to be, according to Amestrian federal law he had to wait to marry her until she was fourteen years old and she had to have a guardian’s consent.  As Al was her legal guardian, there was no issue with that, and so today, Mei’s fourteenth birthday, they were thus married.  The ceremony had been lovely, the reception lively, and now the wedding night promised to be incredible.  That is, it did until Al seemed to lie down and fall asleep while caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Mei’s back arched and she whispered, “Don’t you pass out on me, mister.  I expect a thorough once over at least.”

He grunted against the skin of her neck.  “Just once?  I thought three was the magic number…”

She laughed loudly at that, and she gave him a grin as she gazed into his sparkling eyes.  “In Xing, the magic number is seven!”

“Seven, huh?  Good luck with that!!”  He rose off of her, reared back onto his knees and grabbed her calves, rolling her backwards with her feet down by her head, putting her that soft, pink hollow at just the right feasting height.  “Still, I guess I better get started then,” he said as his hands came up and spread her open.  Locking eyes with his girl, he ran his glistening tongue out and licked her from top to bottom, working the very tip as he slid towards her little pink nubbin.

Mei’s scent grew stronger, her taste changed as the salty, tangy flavor he was accustomed to bled into the flavor of the soap she’d washed with.  Al breathed her essence in, then pulled back a little, nipping at her tender outer lips and leaving dark love bites along her inner thighs and in that sweet spot where her hip and abdomen meet.  He looked down at her to find her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open, her fingers twisting and pulling at her rosy peaks…  _‘Gorgeous…’_ he thought to himself, and eased the tip of his tongue back to her proud little pearl, flicking over it and stuffing her trembling insides with his middle finger until his little lover howled his name and all but uncurled her body from the position it was in.  “That’s it, Mei…  Come for me…”  He felt his balls give a shudder as she nodded frantically and whined her ecstasy for him.  Al dialed back his touch, knowing how sensitive she’d be afterward for a moment, and he grinned like the cat who’d swallowed the canary.  “That’s one,” he stated proudly.

Mei’s chest heaved and panted as she fought to catch the breath that had run away from her.  “Think you can manage six more?”  She got her answer when he slipped two fingers inside and resumed his place, now attempting to lick the pink off of her with the flat of his tongue and spearing over and over into that hidden place inside that made her dark eyes cross and the colors fade from her field of vision.

Mei was many things to Alphonse: brave, smart, outspoken, agile and graceful as any nimble cat he’d ever owned…  And when she would curse breathlessly in Xingese… when she would writhe and squirm and wiggle under his strong hands and mouth… when she would fist the sheets in her tiny hands…  The entire experience of her went straight to his throbbing cock.  The scent of that spicy essence she produced grew even stronger, and he groaned low and long against her pinkness.  She keened from underneath him, begging him in her native tongue not to stop, and moments later he was rewarded with a gush of her most intimate fluids, a combination of the slick honey his fingers stirred up and the milky clear fluid her sweet spot made.  The latter squirted a little into his hair and on his face, most of it ended up rolling down her belly and down around her neck, soaking the decorative pillow she was lying on.  Al began to scissor his fingers inside of her, wetly kissing each of her nether lips, then declaring with a dark smirk, “That’s two, my love.”

Gasping, she panted out, “The ring…”

He arched a golden eyebrow.  “This ring?” he held up his left hand with the transmuted silver and gold wedding band on it.

“C-cock ring!!  Please, please, _pleeeasse_ , I neeeed you inside!!”  Her hand flailed wildly, searching for his dick, hoping to squeeze and jerk at it to tease him, but he kept himself _just_ out of reach.  “Dammit, I need you inside!”  She watched her husband pull back from her pussy, dragging her smooth bottom down his chest and chancing a single thrust against the cleft of her ass.  A chorus of moans and then he rolled her stocking-clad legs back down to the bed with a flop.  He jumped to the floor and chuckled.

“Just the ring?  Or the sleeve too?”  He opened a locked black chest, about the size of a shoe box with a combination lock near the latch.

“Just the ring, I want you to come inside me tonight.”  Mei caught his glance and she smiled.  “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

Al opened the box with a _click_ and pulled out an adjustable plastic band, twirling it around his finger while he meandered back to the bed.  “You know what might happen if I do that,” he gently warned.

Her eyes softened.  “I know.”

“And you think you’re ready for that?  Maybe you should spend a few days with Winry and see how much you like the experience.”  He slid onto the bed next to her, gathering her up and just holding her to his chest.  “A baby’s a lot of work, and I don’t know how much help I’ll be.”

She caressed his face for a moment, watching his eyelids flutter under her touch.  “Then how about just this time, since it’s a special occasion.  We’ll go back to the rubbers afterward, okay?”

“Once is all it takes Mei,” he breathed as he kissed her temple.

“I think it’s safe tonight, and if not, then we’ll manage.  Just this once, Al-sama?  For me?”

It was so hard to deny her anything when she used that endearment from their youth, that name he hated then but cherished now.  Mei assured him again in a whisper that everything would be fine…  “When are you supposed to start?”

“In about ten days.”

“I guess I’m supposed to spend the next ten days waiting to see if you start getting sick in the mornings, huh?”  His hand moved northward across her chubby belly to squeeze one of her small breasts.  “I never thought I’d ever say this, but I can’t wait for your period.”

Mei giggled as she opened her mouth to receive her husband’s tongue, her own dancing with it as Al moved to hover over her.  She spread for him as wide as she could, making a place to cradle his hips as he lowered himself down… and then she wrapped her legs around him and flipped him to his back and sat astride him.  When Al tried to sit up, she shoved him back down.  “Relax, it’s your turn to feel good.”

Al watched as Mei squirmed off of him, then wiggled down his body, licking and nipping as she went.  Finally, she reached the spray of gold curls at the apex of his legs and she gripped his length teasingly.  A small hand reached up, and Al plopped the cock ring into her open palm.  Then he closed his eyes and felt as his new wife wrapped her tongue around him.

“Ahhhh,” he growled.  His hand came weakly to her head, petting her gently as she savored the taste of his precum.  One of her small hands wrapped around his length while the other one cradled and caressed his sack, rolling and softly squeezing the testes within.  “Nnn yesssss, like that…” he panted as Mei began bobbing her head over him.  Mei released him long enough to pop the adjustable ring open, then hovered over his tip once more.

“Legs back,” she said wantonly.  Al grabbed his knees, pulled them back and pried himself wide apart.  Mei dropped her lips again to his tip, then laved him down to his base, then over and under his balls, across his taint, and down to the tight, puckered opening beyond.  As she licked and prodded him there, she maneuvered the cock ring into position but not clicking it snug against him.  Instead, she held both the ring and him firmly in her hand as her other one joined her mouth.

Al felt her drooling against his asshole, felt her little fingers teasing him.  “Please, Mei,” he begged.  “Please, just come on!”  And then a near howl of rapture as she slid inside him, two fingers rubbing and searching for that sacred place inside.  Of course, it didn’t take her long to find it, and when she did, blood surged achingly to his length, and that’s when the ring came clamping down, ensuring that he stayed long and thick and hard as stone until he’d given her that magic third release.  He cried out in both pleasure and pain, and Mei continued her assault on his prostate until he was sweating hard and begging her to let him fuck her.  “I need to come!!” he whined.

Mei backed away from him.  “Fill me up with it, okay?” she reminded him.

He pounced on her, crazy with lust and love, bringing her legs over his shoulders and pressing her deep into the mattress.  Their silhouettes writhed against the streetlamp-lit sheer curtains.  “Don’t worry, I’ll give you all you can hold and then some,” he said darkly as he thrust into her.  “But you gotta milk me for it.  Grip me as hard as you can and when you come I want you to soak me!  Drench me in that sweet, sweet girl-cum you make!”

Mei nodded frantically, her eyes shut and her breath ragged from adrenaline.  He pistoned himself inside her, spearing the raised rough patch of her g-spot over and over until she felt like she was going to simply explode from tingles and heat.  Then came the barreling freight train of her orgasm, in the distance but bearing down fast.  “It’s coming!!!” she shrieked as he pounded her harder, faster, deeper…

Al was nearly at the limit of his stamina.  He worn out before they’d begun and now he was nearly ready to collapse.  Then he felt her spasm around him and he reached down quickly and released the cock ring.  The sensation of even more blood rushing to his dick and the tingle of circulation returning to it made him more sensitive than he’d ever could remember being, and just as Mei cried out in Xingese, she showered him in the fluids she made at his urging, and he exploded within her sheath while calling her name as loud as he humanly could.  He sat himself deep inside her, filling her tiny womb with jet after jet of streaming, hot white seed as he listened to her wavering sobs of pleasure fade into little hiccups as she caught her breath.  When he finally felt the last pulse of release from his body, he slipped out of her, his last gift to her being a drop of sweat that had fallen from the tip of his nose to splash between her small breasts.  He looked down to find himself slimy with their shared cum.  He tried not to let his cock touch the bed as he stumbled to the bathroom for a towel to wipe off with.

Mei held herself tight to keep from spilling any of her husband’s semen, not because she really wanted to have a baby, but because she didn’t want to stain the comforter on the bed.  Luckily Al was quick coming back and he lovingly swabbed her clean.  After what seemed like long minutes of cleaning up, Al was finally able to peel the covers back on the bed and nestle himself and his bride between the sheets.  He held her close and whispered in her ear, “I love you, Mei.”

“ _Wo ai ni_ ,” she said, returning the sentiment in her native tongue.  Though this was not their first time together this way, it had certainly never been like this before.  When his brother told him that marriage changes _everything_ , he wasn’t kidding.  As she drifted to sleep in his arm, he traced the pattern of the lace that lingered on her shoulder with the tip of his finger.  How lucky was he to have found her when he was still just a suit of armor?  How lucky was he that when he reunited with her that what they felt for each other was indeed real?  He said a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening, and with a quiet sigh, he followed Mei into the dreamscape.


End file.
